


Thanksgiving

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanboy Phil Coulson, First Time, Inhumans (Marvel), Kitchen Sex, Massage, Mentions of Bobbi/Mack, Mentions of Jemma/Will - Freeform, Mentions of May/Andrew, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Presents, Skoulson as Team Mom and Dad, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Thanksgiving, The Cocoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Daisy surprise the team with a Thanksgiving Dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> This is a S3 AU, basically. There's no ATCU, and Andrew is NOT Lash (although Lash is mentioned).  
> The curious will find photos of Daisy and Coulson's gifts on my Tumblr: http://pers-books.tumblr.com/post/134129112394/thanksgiving-4105-words-by-persiflage-chapters

There's a safe house not too far from the Playground which the team uses to have deliveries made since, obviously, they can't have stuff delivered to their super secret spy base. It's also handy if anyone ever feels the need for a bit of space. And, as it turns out, it's a great place to do secret baking and preparation for a surprise Thanksgiving dinner for those of the team who can't get away for a couple of days with family or friends outside of SHIELD.

"I think I might be going off pumpkin pie," Daisy tells Coulson as she finishes making the third one.

He raises an eyebrow at her, lips quirking into a half smile, before he returns his attention to the butternut squash soup he's making. "You don't have to do this," he points out, conveniently ignoring the fact that this was actually Daisy's idea in the first place.

"Yeah, I do," she says firmly. "The team deserves something nice tomorrow."

He shakes his head slightly, but doesn't argue. Considering he'd pretty much leapt at the idea when she'd suggested it to him, he doesn't really have room to argue. He'd been her first choice of partner for this, of course, since she knows what a great cook he is, and she also knows he's enough of a dork to think it's a fun thing to do, rather than a huge chore.

Daisy reaches past his knees to pull open the oven door and slide the pie inside. When she straightens up, he smirks at her, which makes her frown in confusion until he lifts his hand and brushes his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Flour," he tells her, and she thanks him, trying to subdue the inconvenient rush of arousal she feels at having his hand on her face. They've spent a lot of time together during the last few days, buying food and everything, then baking and preparing, and she's realised, all over again, how much she loves him and how much she wants to be with him. It's not easy for her to spend this much time alone with him and not say anything, particularly as she can tell how much he's enjoying doing this. 

She remembers Monday evening, the two of them walking down the aisle of the store, with Coulson pushing the cart as she loaded stuff into it, and how they'd looked like a regular couple, doing ordinary family stuff. She's never really had domestic fantasies before, not even with Miles, but she has them now. She wishes she didn't because she's not convinced Coulson would want to do that with her – she knows he loves her, but she's not sure he loves her in _that_ way. 

While Phil waits for the soup to cool so he can decant it and put it in the fridge until tomorrow, the two of them clear up kitchen, with Daisy washing up while Phil wipes. 

"Maybe we should get a dishwasher in here?" he suggests.

She snorts. "Because SHIELD is rolling in money and a dishwasher in a safehouse we rarely use for that kind of thing is totally a vital expenditure."

"Okay, okay," he says quickly, and she smirks at him. "It's just that there's a lot of washing up."

She chuckles. "Yeah Phil, there tends to be if you're cooking for twenty." She scoops a handful of bubbles out of the water and blows them at him. "You're Captain Obvious tonight."

He splutters a bit at that, but she just laughs as she resumes washing the dishes. She's wondering whether to give him his gift now, although she supposes she ought to have given it to him earlier, before they started cooking. She can't wait to see his face when he opens it – and she plans to have her cell in hand when he does unwrap it so she can snap a picture for posterity.

"Tired?" Coulson asks.

"A bit," she agrees, because it's been a busy few days at the Playground as well as here getting everything prepped.

He steps into her personal space and slips his arm around her shoulders. "You've done a wonderful thing here, Daisy," he says, his voice low and his expression soft. "And I'm very thankful to have you in my life."

"Now you're just getting sappy, Phil," she says lightly. She is touched, though, even if she is downplaying the seriousness of his words.

"Hey if I can't get sappy at Thanksgiving, when can I?"

"Hmm," she says, pretending to give it some serious thought. He laughs and squeezes her shoulder. She turns her head to look at him, gazing into his beautiful blue eyes. 

"Daisy?" His voice sounds shaky all of a sudden, and she wonders if he knows how much she wants him.

She leans in and kisses him gently on the lips, close-mouthed but with obvious intent.

"Oh." His gasp of surprise allows her to slip her tongue into his mouth, and there's a brief clatter as he sets down the dish he was drying, then he slides both his arms around her and kisses her back in a very enthusiastic manner. She groans quietly as she feels her nipples stiffen and her sex growing wet.

"Phil."

He pulls back just far enough to rest his forehead on hers. "Daisy." He sighs. "I never thought you could want me like this."

"God, Phil, I've wanted you forever." He tips his head back so he can look at her, and she can see his scepticism. "I mean it," she says firmly. "That day you drove me in Lola?" He nods emphatically. "I wanted to climb into your lap right there in the car and ride you until we couldn't move."

"Oh fuck!" 

He's so aroused that Daisy wants to push him up against the kitchen table and show him how much she's always wanted him. Being able to read his vibrations might prove inconvenient, she thinks. Or maybe it's really convenient.

"Daisy." He presses his body against hers and she can feel his erection, even through their clothes.

"Fuck me, Phil," she says.

"Here?" he asks, sounding startled.

"Right here, right now." 

"How?"

"From behind."

He groans, then reaches around her body to unfasten her jeans before sliding them down her legs until they pool around her feet. "Are you wet for me, Daisy?"

"God, yes," she moans as he slips her panties down, then presses the heel of his right hand to her mound. 

He moans into her ear when he discovers she's telling the truth, slipping his middle finger between her lower lips.

"I don't have a condom here," he tells her, sounding regretful.

"It's okay, Phil," she says, then groans loudly as he pushes a second finger into her slick heat. She pushes her ass back against his crotch, grinding against his denim-covered erection. "Phil, please."

She feels him unzipping his own jeans left-handed even as he continues to finger her, and she's sure she's going to come the very second he puts his cock into her. She hears his jeans hit the floor, then feels the cotton of his boxers brush against her bare skin as he slips them down, and she moans yet again as he presses the hard length of his cock against her ass.

"Phil." It comes out as a rather embarrassingly high-pitched whine this time, and he chuckles behind her, then he pulls his fingers free of her body before guiding his thick prick into her.

"Oh god, Daisy!" 

"Yeah," she agrees, feeling her body light up as he fills her. His cock's bigger than she'd anticipated, but it feels really good as he eases it deeper and deeper into her. He pauses for a long moment once he's fully sheathed inside her, then his hands slip up under her tank to cup her breasts, and he swears unintelligibly when he discovers she's not wearing a bra.

"Fuck, Daisy. Do you always walk around without a bra under these tops?"

"No, not when I know I'll be going out on a mission – I want the support."

He grunts, then begins to move as he starts to roll her nipples between his thumb and index, and she's not surprised that two minutes of this is enough to send her over the edge.

"Already?" he asks, sounding startled.

She rolls her eyes, even though he can't see. "Are you complaining?"

"God, no," he mutters against her neck, before scraping his teeth across her skin. She groans loudly, glad that they're doing this here, rather than at the base.

"I'm sorry I don't have much self-restraint when you're playing with my nipples and fucking me with your big cock."

"Daisy." He groans in a pained sort of way, and she smirks. Apparently the normally buttoned up Director of SHIELD likes dirty talk – she can't say she's entirely surprised by this revelation, though.

"Come on, Phil, fuck me hard," she says in a stern tone, eliciting a further groan. 

He drops his hands from her breasts to her hips, clasping them tightly as he picks up his pace, thrusting deep and hard. Daisy encourages him, muttering, moaning and gasping, and tightening her muscles around his plunging cock, until he tells her in a gruff voice, "Gonna come."

"Yes." She lowers her right hand from its death grip on the edge of the counter to vibrate the air over her clit.

"Oh shit!" Coulson's startled response only encourages her further, and she comes again, then his movements still and after a moment she feels his cock pulsing inside her. 

Her legs feel like jelly and she wobbles a bit, then Coulson's arms slip around her, holding her steady.

"Fuck, Daisy," he mumbles against her neck. "That was so good."

"Yeah," she agrees softly. 

He pulls back and she sighs as his cock slips out of her, but then he turns her around and kisses her, which is nearly as good. "We should probably shower before we go back," he says. 

She nods, and he helps her to pull up her jeans and panties, before tugging up his own. He sweetly holds her hand as they make their way upstairs to the bathroom, and she can't help thinking that she's always known he's a pretty amazing guy.

They shower together, to save time, but although they make out and touch each other a lot, they don't fuck again – not that Daisy minds – the fact that Phil apparently can't keep his hands off her makes her think that this isn't just a one-off, which makes her pretty happy.

"You know, I don't think I've mentioned this before, but I'm pretty thankful for the day you pulled open my van door and smirked at me."

He chuckles. "I didn't smirk."

"Oh you so did," she tells him. "But it was a nice smirk, and your face was a lot nicer to look at than that other guy's."

"Daisy," he says, very soft and low.

"Phil." She kisses him, quick and hard. "It's okay."

They dry off quickly, then get dressed, and although Daisy casts a longing look at the bedroom, she follows Coulson back downstairs, and they make their way back to the Playground. It feels nice to walk along the street holding hands, and she leans against his shoulder, enjoying the sensation of his fingers curled around hers.

"Are we gonna tell the others about us?" she asks.

"Do you want to?"

"Maybe not just yet," she says after a few minutes of thought. "Let's wait and give ourselves some time to be an 'us'."

He chuckles softly. "Daisy, we've always been an 'us'."

"Yeah." She can't really argue with that one.

"But if you want to wait, that's okay."

She nods, and lets go of his hand as they come within sight of the side entrance to the base. 

"Do you want to come back to mine?" he asks.

Daisy raises her eyebrows, less at the question, than at the pink flush on his cheeks. "Are you blushing, Phil?"

"No." His tone's adamant, but she giggles. 

"You totally are," she tells him. He scowls at her, but his heart's not in it. "It's okay, Phil, I definitely want to come back to yours."

He puts his hand to the small of her back as they head inside, and Daisy barely suppresses a shiver at his touch. She can't help wondering how much sleep they're going to get tonight, not that she really cares – the thought of spending the night wrapped around Phil asleep or awake is a happy one.

The Playground's quiet, with so many people away, and they don't meet anyone as they make their way through the half-dark corridors to Coulson's bunk. Daisy takes a moment to look around while Coulson takes off his shoes and socks, then she steps between his knees and pulls his head against her stomach. She combs her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, and he moans softly.

"Let's get you out of these clothes," she says, "and then I'm going to give you a massage."

"You don't have to do that," he says.

"I know I don't," she assures him. "But I want to, and it'll do you good."

He stands up and she helps him to undress, before gently pushing him down to lie on the bed. She tugs off her tank, and her jeans, but leaves her panties on for the moment. He lies on his stomach and Daisy straddles his legs, just below his ass, then she gets to work.

Coulson groans and she knows it's a groan of relief, rather than anything else, because she can feel the tension in his muscles. 

"Hey, I think I might be able to do a better job if I use my powers," she tells him.

He turns his head on the pillow, and she leans sideways so he can see her. "Really?" There's curiosity, but also excitement, in his eyes, and she smirks a bit because she knows he loves her using her powers.

"Really," she tells him. "But I won't if the idea makes you uncomfortable."

"Daisy, I'm only uncomfortable because I've got a raging hard on right now," he tells her, and she can't help a startled laugh escaping at the frankness of that answer.

"I'll take care of that for you in a bit, Director."

He groans. "Please, Daisy."

She places her palms flat on his shoulder blades. "This might tingle or, I dunno, feel a bit weird, but I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I trust you," he tells her, and that's not exactly news, but it still gives her a surge of happiness.

She concentrates, focusing her powers with pinpoint precision and gently vibrates his muscles. 

"Oh fuck, Daisy!"

"Feels good, uh?" 

He moans incoherently, and Daisy thinks how lucky she is to be hearing Phil Coulson making these noises. She gradually tapers off the vibrations when she can tell his muscles are relaxed, then she shifts to lie beside him. He turns onto his side, and she snuggles up beside him.

"You haven't worn yourself out?" he asks anxiously.

"No," she reassures him quickly. "That's a lot less draining than other stuff I've done."

"Good." He leans down to kiss her, and she moans softly into his mouth at the combination of his tongue slipping between her lips, and the press of his rampant erection against her thigh. She grabs his upper arms and pulls his body over hers, and his eyes widen with surprise. It takes her a moment to realise his reaction is to how easily she moved him.

"Fuck, Daisy, you're so strong." He nips at her lower lip. "So powerful."

She smirks up at him. "That totally turns you on, doesn't it Director?"

"God yes." He hisses as she curls her hand around his cock, then guides him into her slick heat.

"You know you're going to have to dress down any time we're on a mission together after this."

"Why?" He frowns at her.

"Because otherwise your 'raging hard-on' is gonna be obvious to everyone – your suit pants don't hide much. At least if you're in jeans it'll be a bit less noticeable, 'cos otherwise your dick's gonna be pointing up your state of mind."

He groans, colour seeping into his cheeks, and she chuckles at his expression. She thinks it's adorable that he's embarrassed, but it's even more adorable that he lusts after her.

"Less talking, more fucking," he tells her, and nips at her bottom lip.

"Yes sir." She wraps her legs around his waist, tugging him even closer, and he grunts as he begins to move.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

The team is suitably surprised by the revelation of Thanksgiving dinner, which makes it all worthwhile in Daisy's eyes. She smirks at Bobbi's double take when she sees the table laid with a proper tablecloth (because of course Coulson had one tucked away somewhere), and practically groaning under the weight of the food that's been prepared.

"You did all this?" Bobbi asks.

"Phil and I did it together," Daisy tells her.

"Wow. I'm very impressed. I'm especially impressed you managed to keep it a secret."

"Thanks." 

Everyone settles into their places, May and Andrew at the foot of the table, while Daisy and Coulson sit at the head. Bobbi and Mack are half way down one side, and Simmons and Will are opposite. Daisy can't help thinking about the people who are not present – Trip, of course, but also Hunter and Fitz: the latter's working with Agent Weaver in creating a new SHIELD Academy, and the former died at Ward's hands before Daisy finally put Ward down for good.

Joey's at the Cocoon, he's her second in command these days, and does good work there. Lincoln's there too, albeit a little reluctantly still – Daisy thinks he only stays because Alisha's there: she's one of the few Inhumans from Afterlife who survived the deaths caused by Lash. 

Coulson's put some music on in the background, and there's soon a buzz of conversation around the table which allows Daisy to finally begin to relax a bit.

"You realise this dinner cements your role as the team's mom and dad," Bobbi says later, when Daisy and Coulson are bringing in the pumpkin pies.

Daisy quirks an eyebrow at Mack, wondering how much Bobbi's had to drink so far. He gives a little shrug, as if disavowing anything she might say.

"Really?" Daisy asks.

"Sure." She turns to Coulson as he sets the final pie on the table. "It's about time you made Daisy Co-Director, you know. The two of you are such a good team." She gestures at the table. "This proves it."

Daisy glances up to see Coulson looking at her – it's probably the most smitten look anyone's ever given her and she can't help rolling her eyes because if he's not careful someone here will notice and work out what's going on between the two of them. He ducks his head quickly, and she can only hope his expression has escaped everyone's attention.

"I'm pretty sure there are quite a few people who'd disagree," she tells Bobbi. "Agent Weaver for one." 

Bobbi gives a shrug, obviously not caring about Agent Weaver's opinion. "She'd get used to the idea."

"I think I already have a lot on my plate," she points out. She's leader of the Inhumans now, after all, not to mention also a SHIELD Agent.

Bobbi shakes her head, then looks at Coulson. "You should seriously consider it, Director."

"I'll take it under advisement," he tells her, and Daisy can tell he's amused by how adamant Bobbi's being in her semi-drunkenness. 

Eventually everyone seems to feel they've eaten enough, and Mack, May, and Andrew begin clearing the table. When Daisy gets up to assist, May shakes her head.

"You two got all this ready for us, you should go and relax now." 

Andrew and Mack echo her, and Daisy looks at Coulson, who gives a little shrug. "I don't mind not doing the washing up," he tells her.

She grins, and they make their way upstairs towards his office. As soon as they're out of sight, Phil slips his hand into hers, and she grins again. 

"So, Director, I didn't give you my Thanksgiving gift yet."

His eyebrows go up. "You didn't have to get me anything."

She raises an eyebrow of her own. "Are you telling me you didn't get me something?" she challenges, because she knows him, and she's pretty sure he has got her a gift.

He ducks his head, looking caught out, and she chuckles. "Yeah, thought so." She lets go of his hand. "It's in my bunk. I'll meet you in your office."

He nods, and she puts a hand on his chest, over his heart and presses a quick, open-mouthed kiss to his lips, then pulls away before he can react.

"Daisy," he mutters and she grins again, then hurries off to her bunk.

When she returns to his office, he's standing by the window, and she goes to join him. 

"Happy Thanksgiving, Phil," she says and holds out the neatly wrapped package.

He takes it from her, with his right hand, but pulls her into his space with his left, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her hungrily. "Thank you. You know you're the best present I've ever had, though, right?"

"God, you're a sap," she says fondly, then kisses him back, pressing her body against his and backing him up against the wall. "Luckily for you, I like you being sappy."

He groans into her mouth, his robot hand sliding down her back to cup her ass and push her against him even more firmly.

"We can do that in a bit," she tells him, even as she slips her hand between their bodies to cup his 'raging hard-on' through the denim of his jeans. "Open your present first, Phil."

He moans softly when she pulls her body from his, then obediently turns his attention to his gift. He tugs the ribbon loose, then carefully unfolds the wrapping paper, and Daisy does her best to contain her impatience until he gets it open.

"Daisy!" He stares at it in a disbelieving sort of way, and she chuckles, then takes it from him and unfolds it, so that he can get a proper look at his Captain America cooking apron. She flips the loop over his head, then leans against him to tie it behind his back. 

"I should've given you this yesterday, really," she observes. "Then you could've worn it while we were cooking." She steps back to take him in, and smirks. "They got this bit right, at least." She puts her hand over Cap's groin on the apron, cupping his straining erection. Coulson groans.

"Daisy." 

She can sense just how hard he's trying to restrain himself, and she decides she's teased him enough – for now. She backs off a bit. "We're going to your bunk shortly, you know that, right?"

"Yes," he grunts. He delves into his pocket and pulls out a small box, a jeweller's box she realises after a moment. She swallows hard at the sight, feeling suddenly breathless.

"Phil." She can only whisper his name as he holds it out to her.

"Happy Thanksgiving Daisy." 

She takes the box from him, and opens it, not sure what to expect to see within. "Oh Phil!" She can't help the shocked exclamation when she sees it's a necklace – three white and yellow daisies in the centre of a gold chain. "It's beautiful, thank you."

He smiles, then lifts it from the box with careful fingers, unfastening the clasp, then bringing it up to slip it around her neck. "It caught my eye," he tells her, "and I immediately thought of you." He fastens the chain, then moves back around in front of her to take a good look at it, the gold and white look good against her darker skin, she thinks.

He tilts his head to one side, appraisingly, then smirks. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in just the necklace."

She gives him a startled look, then laughs. "Well likewise, Phil," she says, nodding at his apron, and he actually blushes at her.

"We should go to my bunk," he says, quite smoothly, despite his blushes.

"Yeah, Phil, we should." She grabs his hand, and he leads her out of his office and along the short corridor. As he pushes open the door Daisy's glad to recall there's _a lot_ of washing up to keep the others busy for a while.


End file.
